Drunken Memories Brought Back
by CutesyBunny
Summary: Here Cat goes again, making Robbie just... confused. What happens? Let's just say she brings back "drunken memories" he had no idea about. Can this change anything between them? Or is it always going to be, as Robbie puts it, "...Everything big that happens between us... We never act on it. Everything stays the same." Cabbie. T for mentions of drunkeness and... suggestive things.


_**so yeah felt like posting this old story I found in my documents, except it stopped at where they kissed so I filled in the rest xP**_

_**and the whole thing is random and weird so sorry lol.**_

_**I just felt bad for not posting anything in like a month.**_

_**high school is having exams all week so my schedule will be jacked up at school and they'll feel the need to give us massive amounts of homework lol.**_

_**Plus my mom is mad at me for some reason and I'm posting quickly lol**_

_**(it's 10 pm here lol)**_

_**like let me have my computer momm**_

_**(Old intro below)**_

_**Hi!**_

_**I know I haven't been on in awhile…**_

_**Sorry.**_

_**Just stuck on most of my stories.**_

_**They aren't on hiatus but I'm stuck.**_

_**But I only get stuck for like a month when it's something I'm into. I went into other fandoms this past month and sorta forgot about Victorious…**_

_**Whoops!**_

_**Anyways, for once this is gonna be canon.**_

_**As in, Cat is living with Sam, they babysit, etc.**_

_**Oh, and the website to make sure I'm not just making this up?**_

_**Will be revealed at the end MUAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA :)**_

_**Anyways, on with this drabble!**_

_**P.S. I was bored and was on that website so I did their names and was like OMG this would be perfect for a new fanfic!**_

_**Disclaimer: Yah I totally own this amazing show. Got a bazillion dollars off of it. JK that would never happen to a teenager like me XD Don't own Victorious or the Smurfs. Smurfs was created by Peyo and we all KNOW that Victorious belongs to Dan.**_

_**Anyways, here we go!**_

* * *

**Cat's POV:**

"Robbie?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna see what your Smurf name is?"

"What?" Robbie whips his head up from his laptop, making me giggle slightly.

"Smurf name! I found a Smurf name generator website. You put your first and last name in and it gives you a personalized name!"

"Yeah, probably a random one." He mutters. _**(1)**_

"Hush!" I scold him, playfully swatting his arm as I scoot closer to him on the couch.

We're at Sam and I's place.

"Okay, you want me to put Robbie or… Robert? Heehee… that's a gross name."

"Hey!" He playfully shoots back, ruffling my hair.

"Robbie!"

"Just put Robbie." He decides, putting his computer down.

"Kay-kay!" I smile, typing Robbie in the first box, and Shapiro in the second one.

I hit the 'smurf it' button and bite back my giggle. "Your Smurf name is 'Cupcake Smurf!'"

"What? That sounds like you, Ms. I Love Red Velvet Cupcakes!" He says teasingly.

"Bad Robbie!" I giggle, swatting his arm. "Let's use Robert now!"

I type Robert instead of Robbie this time and hit the 'smurf it' button again.

"Now it says your Smurf name is 'Root Beer Smurf.'" I giggle, turning to him. "Do you like Root Beer?"

"I guess…"

"I like cupcakes better…" I mutter, my cheeks tinting pink. "My turn!" I say excitedly, trying to get off the subject. I type Cat and Valentine and hit the button again. "I'm… Rubber Ducky Smurf?!"

Robbie bursts out laughing, holding his sides as I glare at him intensely.

"Robbie! That's mean…" I trail off.

"S-sorry, it's just funny…" He apologizes, calming down.

"I'm putting Caterina this time." I mutter, typing it and slamming my finger on the left side of the track-pad. "It's… Sniffy Smurf. Oh, so it's saying I cry!" I roll my eyes, pouting as a tear, in fact, trickles down my left cheek.

"Kitty… I got weird names too, it's okay." Robbie says quietly in a soothing tone.

"I… I have an idea." I say suddenly.

"What?"

"You got the good names."

"Sweetie I got cupcake and root beer." He reminds me, not even noticing my blush at him calling me 'sweetie.'

"Yeah but I love cupcakes! I'm just gonna borrow your last name so I'll get a good Smurf name!" I conclude, typing in Shapiro as the last name.

As I hit the button, I giggle. "Look Robbie!"

He leans over to see, and his jaw gapes.

"Angelic Smurf?"

"Y-yeah, heehee…"

"That's… pretty accurate."

"Whaty?" I ask, looking up at him curiously.

"I mean- never mind. Let's do everyone else now." He mutters, looking away from me.

**~~Victorious~~**

**Robbie's POV:**

"O-okay… Oooh! Let's do Caterina with your last name Robbie!" She says happily.

"Kay." I mutter emotionlessly.

_She has no idea does she?_

I mean seriously, she knows I love her. She said so a month ago!

_I guess a month is a long time in her pretty little head._

"Okay…" She trails off, typing it in, the result making her glaze over at the screen. "Wack-a-doo Smurf?!"

I smirk a little. "Let's do everyone else."

"Kay-kay." She agrees, typing in Jade's name.

"Jade is…" She starts, hitting the button. Suddenly Cat bursts out laughing.

"What?" I ask curiously, leaning over to see the screen.

_Cuddly Smurf._

_Oh man is Cat gonna bug her about this._

As soon as I think that, she whips out her phone, not ceasing to text Jade.

I lean over to see.

**Cat: Hey Jadey guess what?**

**Jadey (That's what Jade is in her contacts. I think it's cute but back to the texts.): What is it now? Have you finally admitted to your denial?**

**Cat: JADE! Sam and I already did that remember?**

**Jadey: Whatever. What is it?**

**Cat: Wanna know your smurf name?**

**Jadey: No.**

**Cat: Pleasey?**

**(Cat sends a picture of her doing her puppy eyes.)**

**Jadey: Ugh. Fine.**

**Cat: Yay!**

**Jadey: Wait a second. Whose arm is that? It looks scrawny and… Robbie is at your apartment?! Why the hell didn't you tell me?!**

**Cat: Because! It's not a big deal… remember?**

**Jadey: Whatever you say. Now what's my little annoying blue people name?**

**Cat: Smurf name.**

**Jadey: That's what I said.**

**Cat: Whatever. Your name is**

**Cat: Cuddly Smurf ;P**

**Jadey: CAT?! What name did you use? Jadey, Jade or Jadelyn?**

**Cat: I used Jade.**

**Jadey: Well use the other ones!**

**Cat: Okay okay… Wait a sec.**

I whip my head back, pretending to have been staring at the floor.

Cat suddenly lets out an airy giggle. "Robbie… It's fine that you were looking at the texts. Once Jade figured out you were here she ceased the teasing…" She trails off, linking the tiny fingers of her right hand with my left.

I squeeze her hand before turning to the screen.

She giggles and adds a y to Jade and hits the 'smurf it' button.

"Its… Happy Smurf!" She giggles, leaning into my side. "She's gonna be so mad…"

"Yeah." I agree as she turns to her phone, letting my hand go as she texts Jade again.

**Cat: Now it's Happy Smurf.**

**Jadey: Oh God what did you use?**

**Cat: I used Jadey! :)**

**Jadey: Fine. Use my REAL name now… Jadelyn. UGH.**

**Cat: Kk :P**

She types in Jadelyn as the first name now, hitting the button again.

"Wacky Smurf." She giggles, leaning down to her phone.

**Cat: WACKY SMURF! It's suiting isn't it? ;P**

**Jadey: For you.**

**Cat: HEY!**

**Jadey: Look, what's the website? I gotta make sure it's not just you two tricking me.**

**Cat: (shared a link) **_**(2)**_

We wait a few minutes.

**Jadey: You were right. Oh God.**

**Cat: Heehee! I gotta go. We're doing everyone else now!**

**Jadey: ok tell me when you get everyone.**

**Cat: kk :)**

She whips her head up. "Now who should we do?"

Before I can answer she squeals. "Let's do Tori!"

She types Tori's name and hits the button.

"Sweet Smurf? Okay then… Let's do Victoria instead." _**(3)**_

Cat types Victoria in the first name space and clicks the button again.

"Goofy Smurf?" I arc an eyebrow.

"Weird. Let's do Andre now!" _**(4)**_

"Should we do it with the accent on the e or no?"

"I don't know… I never figured out which was correct. Everyone says it with the accent but we put the e with the dash. I'll do both!" She concludes, typing Andre and Harris first. She bites back a giggle. "It's Smelly Smurf."

I chuckle. "Use the other way."

"Kay kay." Cat giggles, deleting the e before pouting at the screen. "How do you do that?"

"Here; let me." I lean over, my hand going over hers. "See, you just hold onto the e key until the different accents show up. Like this." I guide her hand to the e key, pressing on it so the options pop up. I use my other hand to select the right accent. "There you go!" I say, smiling a little as I let go of her hand. _**(5)**_

"Th-thanks Robbie…" She trails off, looking at my hand and biting her lip. Suddenly she whips her head back to the screen, hitting the button.

"Spooky Smurf? Weird."

"Yeah…" She trails off, looking at me for a second before darting her head away. "Let's do Beck now."

She types Beck and Oliver and clicks the button. "Squeaky Smurf!" She giggles, squeaking slightly.

"That should've been you." I tease, receiving a hit to my arm from her.

"Hey!" Cat giggles, before glancing at the screen. "Let's use Beckett… Heehee…"

"Kay."

She adds "ett" to the first name, and giggles at the result. "Sneak-a-peek Smurf? He's a perv? Beck's not a perv!" She looks at me curiously.

"Hey, this is inaccurate anyways. I got Cupcake and Jade got Cuddly."

Cat lets out an airy giggle, smiling at me. "Yeah… Ooh! Let's do Sinjin now."

"Grumpy Smurf? Sinjin's not grumpy, he's creepy." She says.

"I know. Jade's grumpy though."

"Yeah, hee-hee… Ooh! Let's use Trina."

"Sweet Smurf?" I scoff. "Yeah right; that should've been you."

"Or they think the last name Vega is sweet, heehee…" She trails off, looking down to hide the sudden blush coming across her face.

"If Cat and Valentine aren't sweet, then this website is screwed up." I point out. "And if Jade's cuddly then I'm not a loser."

She giggles up until I say the word loser. "Robbie! You're not a loser." She protests, putting her computer down.

"Yeah I am. Everyone knows it; you don't have to lie."

"C'mon Robbie… If you were a loser then nobody would like you…" Cat trails off, leaning up to me, her breath hitching as she places her tiny hands on my shoulders. "I like you." She whispers.

"Uh, I-I…" I stutter.

_Is this happening?_

_I've gotta be dreaming. Somebody pinch me or slap in the fa-_

Cat interrupts my thoughts by crashing her lips on mine.

_W-what's going on?_

**~~Victorious~~**

**Cat's POV:**

_Whoa I'm really spontaneous right now huh?_

_Cat now is not the time to think about that._

I just freaking kissed Robbie!

For the first time in like four years!

Well, he kissed me like a year ago…

Never mind.

I feel him stay still and rigid for a second before he starts kissing me back, a hand going to my waist.

I turn myself so I'm sliding into his lap.

After about a minute I back away.

I blink my eyes open to find him already staring at me in shock.

"Hi…" I whisper, meeting his stare.

"Don't 'hi' me, what was that?" He asks pointedly.

I wince, blinking back sudden tears. "You-you didn't… like that?"

"It's not that…" Robbie trails off quietly. "Why… did you kiss me?"

"I…" I start off. "I don't know." I answer almost silently.

"Exactly. You never know." He deadpans, removing his hand from my waist.

"Robbie… Not this again!" I protest, grabbing his hand. "I thought we already made it clear that I like you."

"Yeah well, I thought we'd made that clear too." He snaps. "Until you decided to play with my heart last year- _all_ year long."

I blink. "What are you getting at?"

"Ugh! You don't get it do you?! You don't just like someone and then date like _fifty_ other guys!"

"R-Robbie I didn't-"

"Oh bullshit! You know like right after we had made it clear that you sorta liked me _last year_ you were flirting with that soccer player!" _**(6)**__**  
**_

"Robbie that was different." I mutter.

"_HOW_?! _How_ was that different?!" He yells.

I whimper. "Don't yell at me..."

"I have _every right_ to yell at you!" He... yells again.

"_Why_?! _Why_ are you allowed to yell at me?!" I fire back, gaining my confidence back.

"You've broken my heart _so_ many times... it's surprising I'm not dead." Robbie answers, voice not raised.

Finally I let the tears come down. "R-Robbie... I don't mean to."

"Cat... Exactly. You never mean to do anything."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" I yell my 'catchphrase' for the first time in what feels like forever.

"Everything you do to hurt me... You have an excuse. Like 'Oh I don't mean to' or 'I didn't know you loved me'. It's always something." He answers.

I blink back more tears. "You... love me?"

"Yeah, but don't act surprised. _Everyone_ knew that."

"I didn't." I admit softly. "I-I... I just thought you liked me."

"Well you thought wrong." He mutters.

"Robbie... I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't change anything."

"Robbie! What do you want from me?!"

"I don't know!" He admits, voice raising.

I whimper. "Okay... But don't yell at me... Please?"

He sighs. "It's _so hard_ not to."

"Why? Are you mad at me?" I ask suddenly.

"Kind of..." Robbie admits.

"...Do you hate me?" I whisper sadly.

"What- no Cat! We've already established how I feel about you."

I nod my head silently, more tears coming down.

Robbie looks at me for a second, and sighs before putting a hand on my knee.

I look up at him curiously.

He takes his other hand and works at wiping my tears away.

I feel a blush creeping on my cheeks as I make eye contact.

I wrap my arms around his neck and his eyebrow darts up, confused.

I lean my head on his shoulder and hug him for comfort.

Robbie lays his head on mine and puts his other hand on my waist.

"I'm so- s-sorry Robbie..." I sniff. "I never m-meant to hurt you-"

Robbie takes the hand that was on my knee and uses it to pull me on his lap.

I know it's his way of calming me down.

Anyone else would shush me, but I cannot stand that noise.

_Robbie knows that. No one else I ever liked knew that, or cared..._

I let out a breath and try to calm down.

His hand is going up and down my back as he tries to comfort me.

_I thought he was mad... But he knows this is killing me too._

I blink back more tears and remove my head from the crook of his neck.

"Robbie... Are you still mad at me?"

He looks down before meeting my gaze. "No… Not really."

I smile softly. "Good." I look down. "I hate when you're upset... It scares me." I admit.

"Sorry."

"No, you have a right to be mad with me. I... I screwed around with your heart way too many times. I never should've done that last year." I whisper, looking at Robbie again.

I finally get a smile out of him.

I giggle. "You smiled!"

"Yep." Robbie answers, keeping our eye contact.

We just stay still, staring at each other.

**~~Victorious~~**

**Robbie's POV:**

_At least she feels bad._ I think, looking at the drying tears on Cat's face.

I didn't mean to make her cry.

I just... lost it, and yelled at her.

She can't just kiss me like that and it not mean anything.

That's what makes me mad.

It _never_ means anything.

"...I'm sorry I made you cry."

Cat sniffs. "It's ok-kay Robbie you... you didn't mean to."

"That doesn't make it okay."

"But _I'm_ okay. You're forgiven Robbie." Cat smiles.

I sigh a little. "I still shouldn't have done it."

"But you were _mad_ at me!" She point out, voice raising.

"But I _made_ you _cry_!" I protest, my voice getting louder by the second.

"Well I've _stopped_ crying now!"

"No you haven't!"

"_UGH_! We're getting nowhere Robbie!" Cat says angrily, arms crossing.

I roll my eyes. "We never get anywhere Cat."

She raises her eyebrow in confusion. "Huh?"

"...Everything big that happens between us... We never act on it. Everything stays the same."

"That not true Robbi-!"

"...It kinda is." I interrupt.

Cat huffs angrily. "Let me finish my sentence, for once!"

"Cat... It's the truth. Remember the Cow-Wow? Nothing. You ran away and I was nice enough to never speak of it again."

"That's not the _point_ Robbie-!"

I raise my hand in front of her face. "Not done."

Cat looks around before looking at her lap, sliding off of me.

"When you _admitted_ that you liked me a month ago, you forgot about it pretty damn quickly."

"Robbie that's not true-"

"It is." I interrupt. "And don't even get me _STARTED_ on that '_stage kiss_' in 2011."

Her mouth juts open before she responds heatedly. "Robbie that was _way_ different and you know it! I was _proving a point_! You were drooling over _Trina_- you needed help Rob."

I look directly at her, anger boiling. "Don't _EVER_ mention that again- that was my first kiss and _no one_ liked me. _Of course_ I'd have gone after _anything_ that moved that kissed me." I say darkly.

She blinks at me in shock. "That wasn't your first kiss."

"_Yes_ it was."

"_No_, it wasn't." Cat protests. "I was."

I blink in confusion. "You never kissed me before that."

"Yeah I did! When you fell asleep at that party Jade and Beck took you, me and Andre to!"

Suddenly Cat covers her mouth like she just said the f-word. "Oh my God, you weren't... Supposed to know..."

I look at her. "Elaborate."

She scrunched her nose in confusion, making my heart melt a little. "Huh?"

"Explain." I define.

"Okay…"

**~~Victorious~~**

**Cat's POV:**

_**Flashback (2009)  
**_

_**"I don't... know if we're supposed to be-" I started nervously.**_

_**"Oh lighten up Cat." Jade scoffed, adjusting her dark blue dress.**_

_**"But won't we get caught?" Robbie piped up. "We're only fifteen- we shouldn't be here."**_

_**"Sixteen." Beck interjected.**_

_**"Fourteen and three quarters." I added in.**_

_**"We still shouldn't go in-"**_

_**"Shut up Robbie." Jade interrupted, bored.**_

_**"Jade!" I said angrily, causing her to raise an eyebrow at me in confusion. "He's right- it-it's a party for 20 year olds and up. There's…" I lowered my voice to **__**a whisper. "Alcohol in there!" I point towards the door.**_

_**Robbie smirked a little.**_

_**"Cat has a point-" Andre agreed with me.**_

**Yay Andre…**

_**"-, we could get in trouble."**_

_**"But we have fake IDs." Jade held up hers with a mischievous grin on her face.**_

_**I frowned, looking down at my light pink mini-dress.**_

_**Jadey let me borrow her white high-heels so I'm almost her height now!**_

_**"We could still get in-" Robbie starts.**_

_**"Oh come on! We never do anything fun anymore!" She protested.**_

_**"**_**Yeah**_**, we do. Remember our little '**_**ping-pong**_**' team?" Andre reminded her.**_

_**"So? I wanna do this." She rolled her eyes. "You guys are being a bunch of wusses."**_

_**"Eep!" I covered my ears. "No bad words Jade!"**_

_**"Cat, people are gonna be shouting the f-word and a lot worse in there." Jade pointed out, making me wince.**_

_**"Yucky." I simply replied while uncovering my ears, making Robbie smile a little.**_

_**"Guys, c'mon- let's just go on in." Beck said with a certain ease to his voice.**_

_**He's always been good at being the chill one of our group.**_

_**"Kay-kay." I muttered nervously, gripping Jade's arm- her yanking it off before Beck's hand goes to her waist, them showing their IDs and entering calmly.**_

_**I pouted. "Phoo…"**_

_**Andre went behind them, me standing rigid- arms to my sides.**_

_**"C'mon Kitty…" Robbie said softly, taking my hand and going to the security guy.**_

_**I smile.**_

_**He gets approved no problem.**_

_**"You look a little young to be 21 ma'am." He eyed me curiously.  
**_

_**I giggled. "I know- people say that all the time. Hopefully by the time I'm thirty they'll say I look like I'm 20!"**_

_**He smiled warmly, handing me back my fake ID. "Go on inside."**_

_**"Thank you!" I smiled back, walking inside, looking for Jade, Beck, Andre, and Robbie.**_

_**"Jadey!" I yelled.**_

_**"Over here Cat!" She called me over to the bar counter.**_

_**I scamper over to her, sitting on the spot beside her.**_

_**"Oh my God I love this music!" I smiled widely, bobbing my head.**_

_**"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Caught in a bad romance**_

_**Rah rah, ah ah aah  
Roma, ro-ma-maaa  
Gaga, ooh la la  
Want your bad romance**_

_**Rah rah, ah ah aah  
Roma, ro-ma-maaa  
Gaga, ooh la la  
Want your bad romance!"**_

_**Jade blinked in shock.**_

_**"Whaty?" I asked curiously.**_

_**"Nothing, just… whoa. You have a killer voice."**_

_**I blushed. "Thanks Jade."**_

_**"I-I knew you could sing great but, wow." She muttered.**_

_**We sat in silence, listening to the music.**_

_**"Oooh! Chorus!" I said suddenly.**_

_**"I want your love and,  
I want your revenge,  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(oh oh oh oh-oh)  
I want your love and,  
all your lover's(love is?) revenge,  
**__**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Caught in a bad romance**_

_**Rah rah, ah ah aah  
Roma, ro-ma-maaa  
Gaga, ooh la la  
Want your bad romance"**_

_**I giggled as Jade and I sang the rest of the song together, causing some people to look at us strangely. Others smiled.**_

_**But three guys in particular clapped loudly and cheered us on.**_

_**We ran through the entire song, laughing at the end.**_

_**"Oh my gosh that was really fun!" I smiled happily, nudging Jade- who for once was actually grinning.**_

_**"Man, you girls **_**killed**_** that." Andre complimented us, sitting at the end of the bar.**_

_**"Really awesome." Beck agreed, sitting on the other side of Jade.  
**_

_**"So, you guys want some drinks?" Jade asked suddenly, eying the list on the wall.  
**_

_**Robbie's eyes widened.**_

_**"JADE!" I yelled, appalled at her suggestion.**_

**I am a good girl.**

_**I don't drink.**_

_**Or smoke. Smoke smells bad and makes you cough.**_

_**Yucky.**_

_**"Jade, it's one thing to sneak in a club…" Andre pointed out quietly.**_

_**"But drinking is illegal if you're underage! **_**Which**_** we are!" Robbie finished, eyes wide.**_

_**"Oh c'mon guys- live a little." Jade shrugged, motioning toward to bartender.**_

_**"Yes? How can I help ya?" He asked her.**_

_**(A/N I searched the drinks so if they're outta character or incorrect, Imma sorry ;P)**_

_**"Do you have Black Velvet?" She asked, leaning over to countertop to check.**_

_**I saw the guy **_**look down**_** her dress.**_

**Oh **_**hell **_**no.**

_**Beck glared at him and wrapped his arm around her waist.**_

**Yay Beck!**

_**I giggled, smiling at him.**_

_**"Black Velvet?" Jade asked again, impatiently.**_

_**"Oh! Right, right… Yeah we have that here, one second."**_

_**She watched him prepare it and grabbed the champagne flute.**_

_**"Thanks."**_

_**"No problem. Anything for any of ya'll?"**_

_**"Ya'll?" I asked curiously, getting the bartender to look at me funny.**_

_**Robbie pretended he didn't hear him and whipped out his PearPhone.**_

_**"Uh, yeah!" Beck piped up, not surprising me. "Do you just have plain beer?"**_

_**The guy looked at him funny.**_

_**Beck nodded his head towards Jade's chest and glared pointedly at the guy.**_

_**"Oh- I-I can just pour you plain beer if you want… Shots or just a mug?"**_

_**"Mug." Beck said plainly.**_

_**The guy nodded before fidget-edly rushing to the shelves, causing me to giggle.**_

_**"Dude that was hilarious." Andre chuckled, watching the now-fidgety man.**_

_**"Well, that's what he gets."**_

_**Jade smirked, kissing him.**_

_**I smiled at them, before happily looking at the marble patterns on the countertop.**_

**Look at all the different shades of blue!**

**There's indigo, regular blue, ocean blue, periwinkle, light blu-**

_**"Cat!"**_

_**I raised my head and meet Jade's eyes.**_

_**"Whaty?"**_

_**"Order something!"**_

_**"No! Jadey, alcohol is bad." I protested.**_

_**"Anyone want anything?" A different bartender- a pretty lady with blonde hair and red lipstick.**_

_**"Uh yeah!" Andre said. "Do you guys make Flaming Doctor Pepper?"**_

_**"Yep." She smiled, taking out a notepad. "So that's what you want?"**_

_**Andre nodded as she tucked the notepad away.**_

_**"Okay! I'll be right back!" The lady goes to the shelf to make the drink.**_

_**"So Cat… wanna get something?" Jade asked again, smirking.**_

_**"Noooooo Jadey…! Beer is disgusting and smells bad!" I looked at Beck, who was drinking from his mug of beer. I smiled at him. "No offense Beck!"**_

_**"None taken Cat." He smiled.**_

_**"Fine…" Jade sighed, glancing at the list of drinks before smiling. "Hey Cat!"**_

_**"Whaty?"**_

_**"There's some fruity drinks with no alcohol!" She explained.**_

_**"Oooh! What flavors?!" I screamed excitedly, leaning over to see.**_

_**"Jade…" Beck trailed off warningly.**_

_**"Shut up." She murmured, turning to m**__**e happily. "Well, there's a cherry flavored one, a melon one, citrus-"**_

_**"Oooh! Is there a pink one?" I asked.**_

_**"Lemme see… Here! Pink Lemonade!"**_

_**"Oooh! I want pink lemonade! I love pink lemonade!" I cheered happily.**_

_**"Jade, that's **_**Grown Up**_** Pink Lemona-" Robbie started, before Jade jumped up and slugged his arm.**_  
_**"**_**OW**_**!"**_

_**"Robbie, are you okay?!" I asked worriedly, glaring at Jade.**_

_**"Yeah." He nodded, wincing.**_

_**I looked at his arm, which was bruising and there was slight blood.**_

_**I wince.**_

_**Blood makes me queasy.**_

_**"Aw, poor Rob…" I trailed off sympathetically, hugging his other side.**_

_**He smiled slightly.**_

_**"Cat! Do you **_**want**_** your Pink Lemonade or NOT?!" Jade yelled impatiently.**_

_**"Want!" I chirped, kissing Robbie's cheek and sitting back in my seat.**_

_**"Hey! Bartender! Lady with the red lips!" Jade called out, the lady coming back.**_

_**"Ohmigosh sorry! Hi and sir, sorry I forgot about your drink." She said apologetically towards Andre, who accepted his delayed glass. "Would you like shots too?"**_

_**"Nah thanks, don't feel like being poked by a needle tonight." Andre joked, causing her to giggle. "But no thank you." He finished seriously.**_

_**"Ok!" She smiled, turning to Jade. "Ma'am? What can I get you?"**_

_**"The…" Jade leaned over and whispered to the bartender. "...Pink Lemonade."**_

_**"Okay! Be right back- this time, haha." She laughed, **__**going to the shelves.**_

_**"Dumb blonde…" Jade muttered.**_

_**"Jadey that's mean!" I protested as the lady came back.**_

_**"Here you go!" She smiled, handing a pretty glass to me.**_

_**"Thank you!" I smiled, before looking at her nametag. "Your name's Melanie? That's so pretty!"**_

_**"Thanks!" She smiled back. "If you need me again just say my name okay hun?"**_

_**"Kay-kay!" I nodded while giggling.**_

_**"Thanks!" She smiled back. "If you need me again just say my name okay hun?"**_

"_**Kay-kay!" I nodded while giggling.**_

_**I turned to Robbie. "She's so nice! And pretty!"**_

"_**-Andre should date her…" I realize causing Robbie to smirk.**_

"_**What?" I asked with a slight laugh.**_

"_**Nothing- you're just cute." He said simply.**_

_**I felt myself blush, meeting his gaze.**_

"_**Heh-heh…" I giggled, looking back at my drink.**_

"_**Do you think this is yummy?" I asked suddenly.**_

"_**What? The 'pink lemonade'?" Robbie asked sarcastically.**_

"_**Yeah! Wait… Why sarcastic?" I asked curiously.**_

"_**Just- nevermind."**_

"_**Kay-kay Robbie!" I smiled, sipping the drink curiously.**_

**It tastes sour…**

"_**Yucky." I said simply, causing Robbie to laugh slightly.**_

_**I smiled, hiding my laughter. "Wha-hat? It's sour!"**_

_**He smirked.**_

"_**You taste it." I challenged, sliding the glass to him.**_

"_**Cat, that has alco-"**_

"_**Shush!" I squeak, putting a finger to his lips. "Jadey said it doesn't."**_

"_**Now drink it!" I push the drink closer to him.**_

"_**Cat…"**_

"_**Ya big baby." I teased him, winking as I picked it and brought it to his mouth. "C'mon… You know you want to…"**_

_**Robbie looked at it nervously.**_

_**I brought my light red lips to his ear. "I'll dance with you…"**_

_**I backed away, smiling with big eyes. "Pleasey?"**_

_**He smiled slightly.**_

_**Robbie swallowed his nervousness with a sip of the Pink Lemonade.**_

_**He winced but overall smiled. "Better than I thought it would be."**_

"_**See?!" I smiled happily. "Yay…"**_

_**Suddenly 'Don't You Forget About Me' started playing.**_

"_**Oh my God Robbie! The Breakfast Club! Come dance with me right now!" I demanded, grabbing his hands and tugging him towards where everyone else is dancing.**_

"_**Hey hey hey hey…  
**__**Oooh oooh oooh whoa...**_

_**Won't you… Come see about me…  
**__**I'll be alone, dancing ya know it baby  
**__**Tell me… Your troubles and doubts  
**__**Giving me everything, inside and out and…**_

_**Love's strange… So reel in the dark…  
**__**Think of the tender things, that we were working on  
**__**Slow change… May pull us apart...  
**__**When the light gets, into your heart  
**__**Baby…**_

_**Don't you… forget about me!  
**__**Don't don't don't don't  
**__**Don't you… forget about me!**_

_**Will you stand above me?  
**__**Look my way, and never love me?  
**__**Rain keeps fallin'… Rain keeps fallin'...  
**__**Down, down, down, down**_

_**Will you recognize me?  
**__**Call my name, or walk on by?  
**__**Rain keeps fallin'... Rain keeps fallin'...  
**__**Down, down, down, down**_

_**Hey hey hey hey  
**__**Oooh oooh oooh whoa…"**_

_**We weren't even touching each other- just swaying around to the music as I sang along with it.**_

_**When the song ended, we sat back down- me out of breath.**_

"_**Hoo!" I sigh, taking my drink from Robbie's hands before sipping it.**_

**There's a vile taste to it, but I can't place it…**

"_**I want something sweet Robbie." I said suddenly, causing him to look at me curiously.**_

"_**You know any sweet drinks?"**_

"_**That you'd like?" He made sure.**_

_**I nodded.**_

"_**Well, they might have Pink-a-Colada."**_

"_**Yay! I love pina coladas!" I smiled.**_

_**He laughed slightly. "N-no Cat… **_**Pink**_**-a-Colada. It's a pun."**_

"_**Ohhhhh… Punny!" I giggled, nudging him.**_

"_**Bartender lady! Uh… Melanie!" I hollered; the lady came back, smiling happily.**_

"_**Hi! What can I get you now?"**_

"_**Can I get a Pink-a-Colada? -It's a pun, hehe…" I giggled at the end.**_

"_**I know… And sure! Be right back honey!"**_

"_**She's… weird." Robbie concluded.**_

_**I eyed him curiously. "You don't think she's hot like Andre does?"**_

"_**Nope." He shrugged. "Just seems like one of those fake- pretty girls that want attention. Not like you though…" Robbie blushed slightly.**_

"_**Heehee, thanks Robbie…" I smiled, linking my fingers with his left hand.**_

"_**Please finish the sour Lemonade-y drink okay? I don't like it."**_

_**Robbie laughed. "Ok."**_

"_**Here you go!" All of a sudden the bartender lady came back, sliding my new, lighter pink drink in a shorter glass to me.**_

"_**Yay! Thank you Melanie." I giggled, sipping the new drink curiously. "Mmm Robbie this one is way sweeter…" I smile, happily drinking more of the Pink-a-Colada.**_

"_**Really?" He asked.**_

"_**Yeah! Here- try it." I offered, sliding the drink to him with a smile.**_

_**He curiously took a sip. "It's sweeter, definitely."**_

"_**Yep yep!" I giggled, grabbing it back- causing Robbie to smirk.**_

"_**What? It's really good." I defend myself.**_

_**I lean over to the menu, gasping suddenly. "Oh my GOD they have Pink Velvet Cocktail! Melanie! I want a Pink Velvet Cocktail too!"**_

_**She came back, chuckling. "You trying to get drunk girl?"**_

_**I giggled. "Silly- these are non-alcoholic!"**_

_**She looked conflicted, but looked to left at Jade and smiled back at me. "Oh right- sorry. I'll bring you one right away. Anything else? What about you? I assume you're her boyfriend."**_

_**He shook his head rapidly, and I blushed profusely.**_

"_**No we're just best friends." I explained awkwardly.**_

"_**Ohmigosh sorry! Okay so, **_**dude**_**, I guess… You want anything?"**_

"_**No… Wait." Robbie stopped, leaning down to look at the list. "Red Velvet?"**_

"_**Sure. Be right back with your drinks." She hurried away.**_

"_**Red Velvet is my hair color!" I cheered happily, smiling at his drink choice.**_

"_**Yep." He nodded.**_

"_**Does it have alcohol in it?" I asked worriedly.**_

"_**Not sure." He answered.**_

"_**Oh… Kay-kay. Well then I want a sip too!" I concluded happily as Melanie brought our drinks back.**_

"_**Okay, a Pink Velvet Cocktail for the lady… And a Red Velvet for the guy." She said, handing us our drinks.**_

_**Robbie looked at all of the drinks we've ordered- from one drink to another. "I don't remember which is which." He admitted honestly, laughing.**_

_**I giggled. "It's easy! The one with the pretty glass is the Pink Lemonade, the smaller, rounded glass of light pink drink is the Pink-a-Colada, the one in my hand with the plain glass that looks like the kind you put iced tea in is the Pink Velvet Cocktail, and the one in your hand that's dark red with the orange twist candy is the Red Velvet!" I finished happily, smiling widely at Robbie.**_

_**He chuckled.**_

"_**Oooh! Strawberry Daiquiri!" I grinned widely.**_

"_**Girl, quit ordering every drink you see!" He teased me with a slight smirk.**_

"_**Shut up!" I laughed, before calling Melanie over.**_

_**I not only ordered a Strawberry Daiquiri, but also something called a Pink Salty Dog that's icee-ish and like a slushy.**_

_**Robbie suggested to me to say I want a virgin Strawberry Daiquiri, but that doesn't make any sense! I did anyways though.**_

_**He had another Red Velvet, and also got a Strawberry Daiquiri- not virgin (whatever that means) though.**_

_**I don't know what happened, but I think someone spiked Robbie's Strawberry Daiquiri with more alcohol than there's supposed to be.**_

_**Jadey said people don't get that weird if that's all they drank.**_

_**But he drank two Red Velvets, and Beck said they have lots of alcohol in them.**_

_**Not that Robbie or I knew that.**_

_**(A/N this next part was really fun to write ;D)**_

_**But suddenly everything I said made Robbie laugh.**_

_**Like, not just when I was teasing him or playing around.**_

_**And he was being such a sweetheart!**_

_**He kept going on about how pretty I was and how he thought my eyes were beautiful.**_

_**Jade just smirked and said, "80% of what people say when they're drunk is true." (7)**_

**Wait- Robbie's drunk?**

**Ew… Gross.**

"_**Heehee…" I giggled, playing with his hand.**_

_**I thought when you're drunk you try to kiss who you like.**_

**Robbie likes me… right?**

_**I shrugged off the thought, sliding onto his lap.**_

"_**Hi…" I trailed off slowly.**_

"_**Hi." He smiled back.**_

_**I moved his hands to my waist. "Don't let me fall okay Robbieee?"**_

"_**I won't C-Cat…"**_

"_**Yayyy!" I giggled, trailing my word off.**_

_**Oh yeah, did I mention that everything's really funny now?**_

_**Like- ooh! Jadey's kissing Beck.**_

**That's hilarious!**

_**I laughed loudly, getting odd looks.**_

_**Robbie smiled, laughing a little. "What's so funny?"**_

"_**Jadey and Beck are kissing." I stated, laughing a lot at the end.**_

_**Robbie smirked slightly. "You're so cute…"**_

"_**Heh-heh, thank you…" I trailed off, wrapping my arms around his neck.**_

"_**You're cute too." I whisper, messily kissing his cheek.**_

_**His face got red as he picked up his second Red Velvet and downed half of it.**_

_**I giggled and took my Pink Salty Dog and the spoon I asked for earlier, taking a bite of the sweet slushy-drink.**_

"_**Here- you try s-some…" I giggled, bringing it to his mouth.**_

"_**B-but… That's your spoon…" Normal Robbie comes back for a second.**_

_**I don't think he's fully drunk yet.**_

_**I giggled. "I know that Robbie. It's fine."**_

_**He smiles lightly, taking the bite.**_

"_**It's so sweet!"**_

"_**Right?!" I asked happily.**_

"_**You still want me to finish the Pink Lemonade?"**_

"_**Kay-kay."**_

_**He didn't down this one as quickly- he drank it like a normal drink.**_

"_**4-High." He said bluntly. (A/N that's 7Up- which is in the real Grown Up Pink Lemonade)**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**There's 4-High in this. I can taste it." He explained before smiling goofily at me.**_

**Yay!**

_**I giggled as he drank over half of it within like five minutes.**_

_**In the next two he was done and took the Red Velvet again, gulping down the rest of it.**_

"_**This is so fun!" I cheered happily, laughing.**_

"_**Yeah… Especially cause you're here." Happy, Confident Robbie comes back.**_

_**I giggled, intertwining my fingers with his.**_

"_**Oooh! You want some Pink-a-Colada?"**_

"_**S-sure…" He drank half of it quickly, before looking at me.**_

"_**Heehee… you didn't drink your Strawberry Daiquiri Rob."**_

"_**Oh…" He finished that in ten minutes before smiling goofily at me, making me blush slightly.**_

"_**Hmm… you want more?"**_

"_**Ok…"**_

"_**Melanieeeeee!" I call loudly.**_

_**She smirked at Jade before smiling at me. "Having fun honey?"**_

"_**Yeahhhhh!" I cheered lazily, gesturing to Robbie. "He wants another Red Velvet!"**_

"_**Ok, be right back."**_

_**And she was.**_

_**Once he was halfway done with that drink, he got more drunk.**_

_**Laughing at everything around him.**_

"_**Heh-heh, what's so funny Rob?"**_

"_**I-I'm not sure…" He sputtered, laughing harder.**_

"_**Heehee…" I giggled, brushing a curl from his eyes. "You're so cute…"**_

_**He smiled.**_

"_**Drink the rest of your drink!" I ordered in a silly manner, laughing as he finished his third Red Velvet.**_

_**I drink more of my Pink-a-Colada, it vanishing quickly.**_

**Oh my gosh I can't stop laughing…**

**Everything's so funny!**

**Heh-heh…**

_**I laugh for the next five minutes, holding onto Robbie so I don't fall.**_

"_**W-what?"**_

"_**Nothing, it's just funny!" I sputtered, hugging him. "You're the best Robbieeeee…" I drag out my word, kissing his cheek again.**_

"_**Having fun there?" Jade asked me, smirking widely.**_

"_**Yeah! Those fruity drinks were yummy!" I smiled.**_

"_**You're tipsy." She bluntly stated.**_

_**I giggled. "Kay-kay!" I lean forward with a serious look on my face. "Robbie's drunk though- shh…" I brought my finger to my lips.**_

_**She laughed. "I know Cat- normally he doesn't have the balls to compliment you."**_

"_**Jade!" I gasped, appalled. "Watch your language!"**_

_**She just smirked, going back to Beck, who wasn't drunk at all.**_

_**He looked pretty chill and calm.**_

_**Andre however was practically bouncing off the walls, going from dancing and singing, to running around, to flirting with Melanie- who gave him more drinks every time he asked.**_

"_**Heehee… Andre's drunk!" I laughed, gripping Robbie's shoulder to stop myself from falling out of his lap.**_

_**He smiled. "You're so pretty…"**_

"_**Heehee, thank you Robbie." I smiled, hugging him.**_

"_**No I'm serious- you're beautiful."**_

"_**Awwwww you're such a sweetheart!" I smiled widely, pecking his cheek.**_

_**By the time Jade informed us it was midnight Robbie was totally drunk- she said that he was **_**so**_** not gonna remember anything else that happened.**_

_**I smiled at the new information.**_

"_**Robbieeeeee…" I whined in his ear.**_

"_**Y-yeah?"**_

"_**C'mon, Jadey says we're going home…" I whisper, kissing the skin below his ear.**_

"_**Kay."**_

_**Beck drives everyone home cause he's the only legal driver.**_

_**Well, minus Andre- he said something about hanging out with that Melanie chick.**_

_**I think she's like 18 but whatever...**_

_**As he says he's gonna start off to Robbie's house I interrupt him.**_

"_**Robbie can stay with me." I said defiantly.**_

"_**Cat…" Jade trailed off warningly.**_

"_**His mom thinks he's a goody-two-shoes- I am not letting his reputation with her be ruined." I protested. "Plus you know my mom's with my brother all weekend and it's only Friday. We can say he threw up while we were all hanging out so I let him sleep on the couch at my place."**_

"_**She has a point…" Beck trailed off.**_

"_**Ugh. Fine. But don't do anything huge or stupid without telling me." She warned.**_

_**I giggled. "Kay-kayyy…"**_

**Okay so maybe I'm still tipsy…**

_**Jadey explained to me what that is and I'm SO mad at her.**_

_**When Beck got to my house he parked and pulled me in a hug. "See ya Cat."**_

"_**Bye byeeeee!" I giggled, smiling at Jade. "See ya Jadeyyy…"**_

_**She smirked. "Bye Cat. Have fun…" She trailed off suggestively, making my face beet red.**_

"_**JADE!" I yelled angrily, getting out of the car and taking Robbie from his seat. "C'mon Robbieeee…" I said sweetly.**_

"_**Kay…"**_

_**I unlocked the door and sat him on the couch.**_

"_**You okay Robbie?"**_

"_**Yeah, but-" He paused, bolting to the bathroom.**_

_**I heard gagging and winced, getting up to get water and prepare a cold washcloth for him.**_

_**He was laying his head on the armrest of the couch when I came back.**_

"_**Awwwww poor Rob…" I trailed off sympathetically, handing him the water and putting the washcloth on his head.**_

_**He smiled at me. "T-thank youuuuu…"**_

_**I giggled. "You're welcome…"**_

_**I hugged him, leaning into his ear. "Wanna brush your teeth and get rid of the yucky smell?"**_

"_**Help me?" He asked cutely, making me laugh.**_

"_**I'll try…" I trailed off, taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom upstairs.**_

_**I took out a new toothbrush and squirted the minty toothpaste on.**_

_**I tried to be gentle but you have to be firm when brushing your teeth…**_

**Heehee…**

_**I handed him a tiny cup of water and he shook it around in his mouth and spit it out.**_

"_**Yay! You smell minty now…" I giggled.**_

_**Robbie just smiled at me sleepily.**_

**Oooh!**

_**I get an idea.**_

**It's risky but he isn't gonna remember any of this…**

"_**Come with me Robbie." I ordered, taking his hand and leading to my bedroom.**_

"_**Your room is so pink…" He muttered, making me laugh.**_

"_**Come here." I tugged him towards my bed.**_

_**He immediately fell asleep.**_

_**I sighed and leaned down, kissing him softly, getting kissed back.**_

_**I freaked out, squealing, causing Robbie to wake back up.**_

"_**Robbieeeee sit up!"**_

_**He did, oblivious to my intentions.**_

_**I smiled and scooted towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck and placing myself in his lap.**_

"_**C-Cat what are you-?"**_

"_**Shh…" I soothed him- even though I hate that noise-, and leaned in, breath hitching.**_

_**I finally pressed my lips against his, feeling ecstatic when he kissed me back again.**_

_**Our lips moved together sloppily, my legs going around his back.**_

_**From any onlooker it would seem like lust but…**_

_**It wasn't.**_

_**My tongue slid in his mouth, and it all continued for five more minutes.**_

_**I backed away, smiling dreamily at him.**_

"_**I love you." I whispered.**_

_**Robbie blinked in shock before he smiled back. "...I love you too C-Cat."**_

"_**Yay…" I giggled, kissing him again.**_

_**Thing got heated very quickly.**_

_**Eventually I pushed him into a laying position- me on top of him.**_

_**I straddled him, kissing him harder.**_

_**That's when his subconscious took control and flipped us over.**_

_**He leaned down and kissed up and down my jaw, moving to my neck.**_

_**I stifled a moan that got out anyway as he sucked on one spot of my neck.**_

_**I pulled his head towards mine and kissed him again, pulling him beside me in a hug.**_

"_**Cuddle…?" I asked sweetly, getting a smile from him.**_

_**Robbie placed his hand on my waist and I gripped his shirt.**_

"_**Yay…" I whispered sleepily, kissing his cheek.**_

**~~Victorious~~**

**Robbie's POV:**

...I can't even speak.

This happened ALREADY?!

"Uh-uhm…" I stutter, not meeting Cat's eyes.

"Robbie…"

"Wh-what-?"

She cuts me off by kissing me hard, sliding onto my lap again.

_What the-?_

Cat slides her tongue in my mouth, running her hand up and down my back.

Her other hand is playing with my shirt.

She backs away, looking at me expectantly.

"Wh-what?" I ask nervously.

"You're supposed to do stuff too." She says bluntly.

Cat pushes me into a laying position and kisses me again.

I grab her waist and kiss back.

I back away, making her confused.

I flip her over a move my head to her jaw, lightly kissing it before going to her neck.

She stifles a gasp as I suck on one spot.

When I back away and go to her mouth she grabs my head and pulls me to kiss her.

"Do you… forgive me?" She asks cutely, tilting her head slightly.

I smile slightly. "Yeah."

"Yay…" She smiles lightly, snuggling into the crook of my neck.

Then she surprises me by kissing it repeatedly, and gently biting it.

Cat back away, giggling, and kisses me deeply.

Then…

Let's just say it's that drunk time I don't remember all over again.

**~~Victorious~~**

**Sam's POV:**

Man was that an awesome movie.

Just saw a horror movie with Jade.

The Scissoring remake.

Not bad.

I'm not much of a horror girl but I liked it.

Especially cause she took me to some place in town called Karaoke Dokie.

They had buffalo nuggets and singing.

In short?

Best thing ever.

Jade kept going up and being awesome, and sometimes we'd duet.

It was fun.

Anyways, I'm at home now.

I walk up to the door, digging for my key.

Suddenly I hear a throaty moan inside.

I grimace with disgust.

"Oy, someone's getting it on in there." I mutter to myself, unlocking the door anyways, totally not caring about whoever is in theirs privacy.

Hey, it's _their_ fault if they're doing it in my house.

I open the door, and what I see is… _not_ what I expected.

Remember that nerd that I used to make Cat jealous last month?

Well he's on the couch… With _Cat_…

Basically?

They're full-on making out and feeling each other up.

I don't even wanna ask why I heard what I think was _Cat_ moan while I was outside.

"Ahem…" I say awkwardly.

Yeah, they don't hear me.

"Dude. Cat. Cat. _Cat_!"

Still nothing.

I smirk as I get an idea.

I calmly walk over to the closet and get out an airhorn.

I press it as hard as I can.

_BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPP! BWAAAAAAAP! BWAAAAP!_

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Cat screams, jumping away from her place of… straddling his... crotch.

_Ew._

_Just _no_._

"_SAMANTHA PUCKETT_!" She screams angrily, chasing me in circles around the couch.

I'm laughing my ass off though, so that was still totally worth it.

She tackles me, hitting me repeatedly. "WHY _(hit)_ WOULD _(hit)_ YOU INTERRUPT _(hit)_ ME AND _(hit)_ ROBBIE _(hit)_ ?!"

"_WHY_ were you getting it on with _Robbie_ in _our place_? That is _not_ what mama wants to come home to with a stomach full of buffalo nuggets." I gesture to my stomach.

"_SAM_!" She yells, face turning beet red. "We were _NOT_ '_getting it on_'. That's yucky."

"Then explain to my _why_ you were _straddling_ his _crot_-"

"_NO_ I WASN'T!" She defends herself loudly.

I smirk with amusement, easily getting out of her grasp as I stand up. "Yo Robbie? Why are you here?" I ask the nerd.

His face turns red and he doesn't meet my eyes.

I smirk. "That's _all_ the proof I need."

"_NO_ it's not Sam!" Cat screams angrily, hitting my arm.

"Sam?" I hear a voice.

I smirk.

Oh _this_ should be _quite_ entertaining.

"Inside!" I yell back.

Jade enters the house. "Why didn't you text me yet? I thought you said you would when you got back."

"Well I was _going_ to but… I _walked in_ on _Cat and Robbie_." I smirk at the two.

She smirks evilly. "Ooooh Kitty Cat…"

"JADEY _SHUT UP_!" Cat yells angrily.

"I thought you said 'getting it on' is disgusting?" She asks teasingly.

"_JADE_!"  
"Since when did Robbie grow a pair?" She smugly says, obviously enjoying this.

"JADE!" She yells again. "_I'M_ the one who started it!"

"Who-o-a…" Jade laughs as I make an 'o' with my mouth.

"Cat? A bad girl? …Hmm, who woulda thunk it?" I say teasingly, receiving a glare.

"You guys…" Robbie trails off, annoyed at our taunting.

"Look, we're… happy for guys and all- I guess…-" Jade starts.

"-But don't get it on in the living room… Or _our_ room for that matter. Yeah- no, just go to his place." I finish her sentence, making them both blush.

"Are you _done_?" He asks impatiently.

I smirk. "Yes. Now try not to get handsy while I turn my back get me some chicken."

"Sam we just ate." Jade points out.

"But I'm hungry." I reply.

"Whatever…" She rolls her eyes, picking at her dark blue nail as I make my way to my fridge.

That's right.

_MY_ fridge.

Don't even think about it.

**~~Victorious~~**

**Cat's POV:**

"Ugh, well that was embarrassing…" I mumble grumpily, walking up to Robbie.

"They're just teasing you because they like seeing us uncomfortable." He explains putting a hand on my waist.

"They're mean." I huff.

He smirks slightly. "But it _was_ pretty funny watching you chase Sam."

"_Robbie_!" I scold angrily, swatting him.

"Sorry- it's not my fault you're insanely cute when you're mad."

"Heehee…" I smile, leaning up to kiss him.

His other hand goes to my hair and we stay like that for a few minutes.

"Not again…" I hear Jade complain.

I back away angrily. "Jade shut up!"

She smirks and Sam laughs before taking a bite of a chicken leg.

_...Of course…_

I roll my eyes, giving Jade the middle finger.

Jade sputters in shock before laughing very loudly.

I turn back to Robbie. "She's annoying."

He laughs slightly. "I just can't believe you flipped her off."

I giggle a little, hugging him.

"Love you…" I mumble.

"I love you too."

"Quit being mushy!" Sam yells.

"If you don't like it leave." I smugly say.

"It's my house too." She points out.

"You don't pay rent!" I yell.

"Neither do you!"

"Ugh! LEAVE!" I point to the door angrily.

"Fine, fine… Let's go Jade." She puts her hand in the air in surrender, going to the door.

"No I wanna stay." She smirks.

"GOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yell angrily, pushing Jade to the door.

"Just don't lose your-"

"DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT!" I yell, slamming the door in her face.

I huff, crossing my arms. "I'm SO mad…"

"Cat calm down…"

"Robbie shut up." I growl.

"Dang girl." He raises his hands in surrender.

I sigh. "Sorry, she just really made me mad."

"It's okay."

"No it's not… I already yelled at you and told an awkward drunk story. I don't wanna go down that path of communication again."

Robbie smirks slightly, putting his hands on my waist. "What about the last part?"

I laugh a little. "Okay so maybe not all of it was bad…"

I lean up, our noses touching.

_It tickles!_

He leans closer and kisses me, my hands going to the back of his neck.

_At least this time Sam and Jade can't interrupt…_

* * *

_**Yes crappy ending lol.**_

_**annddddd it's done.**_

_**again, not any knowledge of drinks here so research those on that yummly website lol (no seriously it's called yummly)**_

_**If stuff like alcohol is inaccurate or how much it takes to get drunk them sorry lol xD**_

_**tried to make this acceptable (was just gonna be like 2000 words with the smurf stuff then I had the drunk flashback idea so yea)...**_

_**kind of a mish-mash.**_

_**if you liked review or favorite or something!**_

_**(heart sign even tho the arrow don't work ;P)**_

_**later gotta go apologize to my mom for whatever I did.**_

_**love u!**_

_**(5-5-14)**_

_**lol forgot a lot of crap...**_

_**(1) they are not random**_

_**(2) cause the link will get jacked up(as in the words of Andre xD) if type it**_

_**(3) ...I think that's Tori's real name lol**_

_**(4) and Idk if Andre is like "Andre" "André"**_

_**(5) That is legit how to do it so if you were confused you're welcome! :P**_

_**(6) that's a real video on theSlap... the last real video on there... :,(... minus the Sam & Cat promos lol**_

_**(7) that's a real fact lol :D**_

_**yay! it's fixed.**_

_**oh and if you celebrate Cinco De Mayo (that how you spell it?) then yay for you I guess lol xD**_


End file.
